Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to methods of using achievement information, which may be obtained from or generated by electronic games, electronic products, and/or electronic services, to make recommendations to users.
Description of the Related Art
A major component of modern gaming is earning achievements. Achievements, in addition to being fun, have significant unrealized applications. Therefore, a need exists for methods and systems that use achievements as source information. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.